She is His
by jessiemcana
Summary: Written by author formerly known as arianawhitlock . This is a story of a Sadist with his Masochistic
1. Chapter 1

_Formerly known as arianawhitlock_

**A/N: ***Waves* Yes I know it has been ages, and yes I have a purpose for posting. But before we get to that here is a little something I wrote earlier this week. I do hope he enjoy x

* * *

**She is His**

The moment he walks in he can tell she is nervous by the way she holds herself, her moment is practiced not natural. He listens as she follows protocol, telling he about her lack of bra before she quickly strips herself in the appropriate order. He wishes she would slow down but he lets her keep her pace, picking up the vibe once more she is nervous and concentrating her effort.

He can't resist touching her, which has an added benefit of calming her. Her eyes meet momentarily and the thought of a kiss crosses his mind but he banishes it quickly, she is not bound. Instead he twist her nipple watching her concentrate her effort in accepting the pain and not cringing from it. He is pleased that she succeeds and smiles at her before whisper "mine", releasing her as he walks away. He directs he attention to the room and order her to present, pointing to a spot in the floor. He watches closely as she complies, her nerves are back but she doesn't need critiquing. This pleases he, she has been practicing.

He leaves her there while he set up the tools for today's play. This session has been in his head since the last one. She has presented her strengths and weaknesses. Today he are choosing to concentrate on a weakness, knowing by the end she will come farther than she thinks she could and he will push her to the limits doing it. He smiles at the table when the supplies are laid out. She is going to scream today, possibly even cry all because he asks her too and she is going to find the strength to bear his demands in the comfort of his arms and the soothing whisper of his voice. He finds himself adjusting his dick in his now tight pants while he turns his attention to her. For the next few hours she is completely his and she cannot stop it once it starts. In her mind it started the moment he entered, in his it starts the moment he binds her, forcing her to be helpless.

He walks over to her and around her slowly, his eyes categorizing each mark on her body, ideally wondering how she got them and almost certain that if he asked her she wouldn't know. He figured out she is a little bit of a cults a while back and it happens so often she doesn't even pay attention when the coffee table appears out of nowhere and bruises her. It is almost humorous, if it didn't leave so many marks.

His eyes travel to her lips and he decide instantly he needs her bound. He brings herself to her eye level and asks her if she is sure. She meets his gaze with respect and a hint of annoyance as she answers yes. He flicks her nipples for her attitude and gets his deserved hiss. He intentionally made them tender days ago, it allows for easy reminder to watch her backtalk, whether it be spoken or otherwise.

He don't waste time binding her hands behind her back and he gets a bit more aroused, it is official to him now, she is completely his until he deem otherwise. He grabs her hair and yanks her head back dominating her while her free hand squeezes and twists her nipples. She whines in her mouth but she does not try to escape his grip, this pleases him. He lets her go as quickly as he started. His mind moving to hir task at hand. He calls out the word split and immediately she complies. He allows for some small error here as she tries to adjust with her hands bound for this position. He debates for a moment on wanting her discipline and not wanting constant interruptions. Her impatience wins out and he ties her ankles wide apart, preventing a flinch of them closing. He can also foresee her rising so to save time he binds her upper arms to a variety of things, keeping her vulnerable and exposed. She knows it too, her eyes are watching his. She's struggling with the idea though he know it isn't a trust concern. He kneels down beside her and stroke her hair, placing her soft voice in her ear. He reminds her she is owned, that he desire this. He promises her pain and remind her only he will stop it. She doesn't protest but he are in no mood to even risk her back talking so he reaches for the gag and tightens it to her. As he pulls back he is forced to adjust again, her body is ready to be taken by him and there is nothing he enjoys more.

He starts with the crop. It is not a tool he wants to play with but he know she needs a mental warm up. It doesn't take him long to be bored of this and he reaches down and twists her nipple rings tightly for security before he grabs her flogger. He hits her everywhere with it and her struggles and screams make him grateful he took the time to keep her exactly where she is. He gives her time to accept her fate between blows and resist a smile with each beautiful cry she makes.

After her skin is flush he switches to her whip. The moment she sees it she tenses. Needing her to relax he taught her with it, dancing it on her stomach while he tell her to relax, reminding her she is pleasing him. It is not easy for her but she eventually relaxes. He smiles and strikes her. She struggles and screams while he hits her again, pushing her. He refuse to relent and he gives her as many strokes as he desires, hitting her in sensitive areas enjoying every moment of her cries. He looks for tears but they are not easily given, her half disappointed and half pleased. He kneels down beside her helpless body and pulls on her sensitive clit. Her legs automatically try to close but they can't, he watches her closely making sure she is okay while he gives her pain. Her eyes are distant, he know she's escaped into her head. This pleases him but he don't want her there, not yet. He bends down over her and bites her clit hard, pulling with her teeth. She cries out, her eyes falling into sharp focus. He smiles, calls her a good girl and slaps her clit. Her head falls back as she struggles with the pain.

Liking the way she is helplessly bound he decides it is time. He grabs her candle and lights it, she tries to protest over her gag, while she struggles in her bondage. He simply ignores her as he place a vibrator inside of her and drops the wax from a medium distance unto her sensitive lips. She screams, he smiles as his cock gets impossibly harder. He doesn't stop his assault until ever last bit of pink skin is covered in black wax. He notices the tears come halfway through and it only encourages him. He holds off a moment before he rises the candle up and does it to her breasts. Her tears flow faster in acceptance, the screams are less, she knows she is hers. He smiles as he watches the last drop cool. Telling her she is being so good as he stroke her hair. Slowly he peels the wax from her and enjoys her small whines. After the last peel of wax he gives her a smile and does it again. She literally cries but doesn't struggle. This pleases he as he watch her eyes grow distant.

When the wax is hardened a second time he reaches for the whip and hit her until her eyes become sharp again. Her screams encouraging every stroke. He peels the remaining wax off her breasts and taunts them with his teeth while he peels her clit. She is working to please him now and he knows he has pushed her exactly where he wants her. Quickly he covers her sensitive skin in as many clothes pins as he have access to then he replaces the vibrator with his fingers, working her to orgasm but refuses to stop when she reaches it. She is squirming now, trying to escape. He pulls her hair and dominates her mouth taking her over the edge again. He reminds her once again he owns her body and she will accept his gift. He demands her to still while he pleasures her, knowing orgasms don't come easy and feeling her get wetter with every stroke. He gives her three more before he relents.

Then he concentrates her effort on releasing the clothes pins. He loves her whines and strokes her sensitive skin until blood flow is returned. He kisses her softly before he unbinds her except for her hands. He picks her up over her lap and spanks her with her bare hands. When he is done he has her present one more and removes her gag, asking her the number. She answers correctly and he unties her before he puts her mouth on her dick and holds her there. She reaches for his nipples and he allows it. After much pain he reaches for a condom and pulls her head back. Quickly he puts it on and sits her used and bruised body on top of him, engulfing his dick in her warmth. She clinches around he and he curses. While they fuck she doesn't relent on her nipples. After much time an orgasm hits they both rest in each other's arms. He praises her and reminds her of her place, promising more pushing in the future.

~End scene~

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome but not necessary. Why am I posting after all this time? Where did the rest of my stuff go? What did I write about again? ;) For my loyal fans you know the answer is the "Punishment Series" and where did it go? Simple, it is in print as the Delayed Gratification Series by Jessie McAna. (See why I changed my username here J ). Anyway "Punishment" now known as "180" is out and "Delayed Gratification" now known as "Tantalus" will be out soon.

But that is **not** my point for this long author's note. If you want to buy it that is your choice. 180 hasn't changed much. Tantalus, I cannot say the same. It has changed a lot. Why? Simple, I realized I let down the most loyal fans a girl could ever have when I wrote "Rewards." I was an emotional train wreck back then and it had nothing to do with all my supportive fans. My emotions always end up in my writing and I am posting this to say I am truly sorry. You are a great group of people and I let you down. That is something I do not plan on doing twice. I am currently re-writing "Rewards", now known as "Shattered" and it will have the ending you all deserve (though admittedly it will not make sense if you do not update yourself with "Tantalus").

The choice is yours to see what I can do versus the mess I did do. Remember me however you will like. But know that Jessie McAna is here to stay and after I complete the published series of "Delayed Gratification" I plan on publishing a story of a masochistic based on real life events. It should be interesting.

Miss you all hope all is well x If you want to stay in touch please do so.

Thank you for being the best fans ever!


	2. Sir's Stressful Day

**Sir's Stressful Day**

The tone of his texts say it all, he is frustrated. Not with her. With her he is very pleased, something she is reminded of throughout the day as her body aches from yesterday's play. But his work has definitely made him edgy. She knows what he needs and being his she is more than happy to supply it. When she gets that all familiar text that he is coming home she smiles and strips herself of her clothes. This is normal, they are not in an equal partnership and he expects her to be naked upon arrival. What is new is that she puts herself into an awaiting pose in the front room, where he will find her the moment he enters his home. As she waits, her body calms at the idea of being able to calm him and soon, not even the sound of the clock can be heard by her ears.

She is half surprised when she feels his touch on her cheek. She smiles and leans into his touch, looking up to meet his questionable eyes. They are both aware they normally take time between sessions, she needs to heal. She sees the worry in his eyes and answers back with only trust in hers. Not a single word is spoken between them, none is needed. His hand drops from his face and he steps away from her, not giving direction to move so she waits patiently for his return.

He returns with only a rope. She smiles as he binds her hands behind her back. She was not expecting a lot of toys today, she is after all healing. But Sir has shown her even his touch can be painful if he wants it to be. She knows she will suffer for him, she wants to, but they are both aware it will not take much to make her do so.

When the binds are tight he stands before her. His fingers touch the base of her chin and he smiles down at her. It is his way of silently thanking her for understanding his needs. She gives a small smile back and Sir's hand leaves her chin quickly. The view of his zipper falling makes her clit twitch in arousal. She barely has time to lick her lips in anticipation before Sir shoves his thick hard cock down her awaiting throat. Immediately she chocks, but he gives her no room to breathe, his hand is locked firmly in her silky hair and she works to relax for him. When she manages to accept him he violently fucks her throat taking what he needs in that moment . . . he needs control. She gives him everything she has, her saliva dripping from her lips, down his cock, down her chin. It isn't pretty, it isn't meant to be. It is meant to be a gift for his need and she gives it to him perfectly. She works to keep her tongue active when her warm mouth sucks around his shaft. When he slams deep down inside her throat her tongue concentrates on his nut sac, giving him the pleasure he needs. She can feel him holding off his pending orgasm and she doesn't mind, despite how sore her jaw will be. She kneels for him, bound and owned while his dick dances across her tongue. After a significant amount of time has passed she can hear his breathing falter, he's going to to cum. She prepares her throat for her Sir's cum but he pulls out of her. With two hard slaps of his cock on each cheek she knows to close her eyes and soon is greeted with his hot cum erupting onto her face. She holds back a smile as the pain from him pulling on her hair subsides. She does not move, or open her eyes but she is certain her Sir has once again stepped away.

When he returns a second time she feels his grip firmly on her upper arm. Opening her eyes, she quickly stands to her feet and is taken into her room. There he opens her closet and pushes her clothes back. She gives a small quiver, she knows what is coming. "Lean into me." He whispers softly into her ear. She follows his instruction and leans backward, thus bringing her chest upwards. "Tiptoes." He whispers. She gives a small whimper even before he grabs her hanger and right breasts. When the clam closes over her nipple she lets out a scream and feels her Sir tighten his grip around her chest. It hurts worse for her if she struggles, she knows it but the instinct is there. She cries out again when Sir secures her left breasts. She is trapped now. She opens her eyes to see Sir looking down at her. "Be a good girl now." He whispers, stepping back, making her take responsibility for the weight and pull on her breasts. If she drops off her toes it will pull worse but the clamps will not break free. He hands are still secured behind her back but if her arms struggle they too will pull unnecessarily onto the clamps. She sees the camera come out and she whispers her question, "How long Sir?"

"As long as I desire." He answers, spreading her feet apart. She cries out, searching for subspace, needing it to tolerate the pain. She feels her over the top rabbit vibrator being shoved inside of her and then feels Sir put it on the most torturing controls in existence. She struggles on her feet, causing the clamps to pull. Her teeth fall to her lip as she tries not to cry out from her mistake. She feels the duck tape being placed on her body, Sir plans on keep the vibe there a while. She turns her head to him, her eyes distant. She stands there suffering, watching in slight jealousy as Sir pulls on his cock while watching her. Time becomes blurred.

During this point she would normally expect more. Either a flogger or whip or something to keep her senses sharp and aware of the pain, but her body is worn from the night before and she knows this is the extent in which he will go. When her orgasms pend she begs for permission which he grants over and over, watching, sometimes touching, but never relenting the torture. He waits while her legs shake and waits for her to stop fighting the desire to stay on her toes. After five full minutes of her staying flat foot he steps behind her. Without warning her releases the clamps simultaneously causing the blood flow to enter with force and sting. She screams out and his voice is there, gentle and assuring in his ear. He massages them until they are back to normal and then he places her on the bed, pressing on her stomach to give the vibrate and even more torturing affect.

It takes will not to squirm away. She knows what will happen if she does. This is how he wants her to suffer and if she chooses to protest about it by squirming away her ass will be so sore she will not be able to sit for a week.

The feeling is intense and she cries out, begging with incoherent words. Sir doesn't stop, he knows what he needs from her and he takes it. Driving her past the point of edge while his hand falls into her hair, his voice is soft, assuring. "Let go." He whispers. She lies there her body taken to the extreme, orgasm after orgasm flooding her body. He glazed eyes open just slightly and he sees his beautiful smile one last time before her world goes black.

When she awakens, she finds herself in a body tie, with her hands trapped in front of her and her Sir holding her. She turns to him the best she can and kisses him softly before he turns her as he wishes and holds her in silence, while running his fingers gently through her hair. It is her reward for suffering for him. He is pleased and relaxed and it causes her to smile, nothing makes her happier.

~ End Scene

**A/N: ** Reviews appreciated x


End file.
